


Satisfied

by tenkosh



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Джинни изменяет Гарри с Драко.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> постхог, свободные отношения у Драко и Астории, никаких моральных терзаний; оральный секс; может быть жалко обманутого Гарри; Satisfied (англ.) — удовлетворенный/довольный, название песни из мюзикла "Гамильтон

У Джинни горячий влажный рот. Она глубоко берет член, заглатывает почти до самого горла. Пальцы ласкают яйца — у Джинни сильные руки, но сейчас движения нежные и аккуратные.

Драко широко проводит языком по ее киске, лижет и целует, не закрывая рот, и Джинни от этого глухо стонет, прижимаясь грудью к животу Драко. Вибрация от ее горла проходит по члену.

Джинни назвала эту позу «шестьдесят девять», и она неудобная: шея затекает, а от удовольствия сложно сосредоточиться на своих ласках. Но в качестве эксперимента, чтобы одновременно вылизать Джинни и почувствовать ее умелые губы на своем члене, Драко нравится. Он ладонями гладит ее округлые бедра и ягодицы, большими пальцами с нажимом проводит по промежности.

У Джинни стройные бедра: за последний год она сбросила фунтов двадцать, которые набрала после родов. Но еще сильнее изменился характер: она снова стала яркой и энергичной, словно заменили тусклую лампочку.

Год назад Драко и Джинни встретились в Косом переулке. Джинни в потертых джинсах и выцветшей кофте стояла через дорогу от «Твилфитт и Таттинг», смотрела на длинное зеленое платье на витрине. Драко даже не сразу Джинни узнал — она все реже появлялась на министерских приемах и светских раутах, Поттер вечно приходил один.

— Что, Уизли, нет денег на красивое платье? — с усмешкой спросил Драко, тоже останавливаясь напротив витрины.

— Мне просто не нужно платье, — чересчур резко ответила Джинни. — И я уже не Уизли.

— И зря, — неопределенно отозвался Драко, сам не зная, на какую именно фразу отвечая. — Смотришь так, будто платье тебе нужно. Хотя бы просто чтобы иногда надевать его и смотреться в зеркало.

Их отношения начались с короткой перепалки. После покупки платья и прогулки по набережной, спустя пару писем и один прием, на который Джинни все-таки пришла, Драко первый раз поцеловал ее.

— А как же твоя жена? — спросила Джинни.

Драко от этого стало смешно: нет бы возмутиться, что это она замужем и Поттер наверняка где-то рядом. Но вспомнила только про жену Драко.

— Она знает, — легко ответил он.

Астория давно болела. Сама она уже практически не испытывала возбуждение, но иногда помогала Драко: брала в рот или работала руками. Ей нравилось дарить Драко удовольствие, ему нравилась сама ее близость. Но со временем становилось все некомфортнее получать наслаждение и не отдавать его взамен, зная, что партнеру это неинтересно.

Астория первая предложила то, что назвала «свободными отношениями» — сказала, что полностью доверяет Драко и не усомнится в его любви, даже если он начнет встречаться с другими женщинами. Драко долго отказывался, но в итоге уступил. В конце концов, это действительно не влияло на его любовь к Астории.

В прихожей раздается хлопок, а затем Драко слышит голос Поттера:

— Джинни!

Она одним ловким движением слезает с Драко и садится на разворошенной постели. Он смотрит на нее и мгновение любуется: растрепанные длинные волосы, яркие после минета губы, стоящие соски на упругой груди. Остается небольшой влажный след на простыне там, где они сидела, когда Джинни встает, чтобы надеть халат. По мнению Драко, невозможно не заметить, что у нее только что был секс.

Чудо, что Поттер не аппарировал прямо в спальню.

— Джинни! — снова зовут снизу, и на этот раз Драко узнает голос Рона Уизли.

Драко накидывает мантию на плечи, очень тихо собирает остальную свою одежду и обувь, проверяет палочку в кармане. Астория, наверное, будет смеяться, когда он в таком виде вернется домой.

— Я собираюсь принять ванну! — кричит Джинни в ответ, подходя к двери. — Чего вам?

— Тогда не отвлекайся, мы все сами! — отвечает Поттер.

Драко и Джинни в молча слышат, как его шаги затихают где-то на кухне — даже через три этажа в старом доме разносятся звуки. Выждав несколько секунд, Драко подходит к Джинни за прощальным поцелуем.

Драко до сих пор чувствует ее вкус на языке, а собственный привкус слизывает с мягких податливых губ. Не сдержавшись, Драко проводит ладонью по ее телу: от бедра и по боку, затем сжимает левую грудь, ощущая стук сердца за ребрами. У Драко тоже сердце громко стучит от мысли, что муж Джинни сейчас дома, но Драко только сильнее распахивает ее тонкий халат, чтобы прижаться ближе. Влажный от слюны член до сих пор стоит и теперь прижимается к животу Джинни.

Не издавая ни одного лишнего звука, она обхватывает член пальцами, и в этот раз хорошо ощущается сила ее рук — она крепко сжимает кулак и начинает двигать им резко и быстро, отдрачивая Драко. Он наклоняет голову, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Джинни. Тяжело дышит, пока через несколько секунд тело не сотрясается в оргазме.

Драко кончает на руку и живот Джинни, и она тут же снова запахивает халат и прячет испачканную ладонь в карман.

— Прости, что не успел тебе помочь, — шепчет Драко, осторожно, чтобы не оставить след, целуя шею.

Он раздумывает о том, что, может, еще успеет трахнуть Джинни пальцами, чтобы и она получила свой оргазм, но тут скрипят ступеньки на лестнице. Раздается голос Вальбурги с портрета, она на что-то ругается и ненадолго задерживает Поттера внизу.

Кажется, все портреты в доме знают про Драко — чистокровного любовника чистокровной ведьмы, но никто и не думает разболтать Поттеру. В доме, который наверняка достался бы по наследству кому-то из Малфоев, если бы не завещание Сириуса Блэка, Драко чувствует себя абсолютно уверенно.

«Надеюсь, второй ребенок будет от него», — сказала Вальбурга после того, как однажды Драко трахнул Джинни на старой лестнице.

Иногда Драко становилось немного стыдно за все это, но он никогда и не был хорошим человеком. С чего бы посреди жизни резко просыпаться благородству?

— Я все равно иду в душ, — очень тихо отвечает Джинни. — Но теперь за тобой должок.

— А душ лучше меня?

— Душ лучше Гарри.

Драко быстро целует ее в висок и отстраняется. Шаги Поттера слышно уже в коридоре, и больше Драко не медлит — он оборачивается и аппарирует.

В последнюю секунду он замечает, как Джинни поправляет волосы, как поворачивается дверная ручка. Замечает лист, лежащий около кровати — письмо Джинни, которое Драко получил днем. Она писала, что Поттер уезжает на весь вечер, и приглашала зайти. Драко аппарировал к ней прямо с письмом, как только получил его.

Астория смеется, когда Драко — растрепанный, босой и полуголый — возникает посреди их спальни. Он сгружает всю одежду в кресло и идет к кровати поцеловать жену.

Драко надеется, что письмо Поттер все-таки не заметит.


End file.
